if you weren't there
by brookiechook
Summary: what happens to kuki when she walks home? will she get saved? will she ever meet her savior again?
1. Chapter 1

I walked home alone from school, listening to my iPod, not really paying attention. I crossed roads, waited to traffic lights but I didn't notice someone following me from a distance.

I walked down a street where there was nobody but me and the person who was following behind me. The end of a song came and my iPod went quiet for a minute. I could hear foot seats from behind me, I didn't think. So I decided to walk faster, thus making the person behind me walk faster.

I continued to walk at the same speed but didn't realize that the follower started to run. He grabbed onto my arm trying to pull me next to him.  
>"FUCKING LET GO OF ME!" I yelled punching his arm to try get it off of me.<br>"Stop moving" the creepy said trying to pick me up at the time. I got a shock of my life when someone jumped in front of me, realizing me from the man's grip. He then jumped onto the creep and started punching at his face.  
>"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" screamed the boy. He seemed to be my age maybe a year older. From the back I could see that he had blond hair. The creep got up in a struggle after being punched in the face more than a dozen times and ran in the other direction. After the creep left, I feel to the floor. My knees hitting the concrete, I then put my face in the hands and started to yell at myself.<br>"Idiot, watch what's going on. I'm such a dump ass, what if that fuck head had done something to you" I continued to cruse at myself.  
>"Are you okay? That creep didn't do anything to you?" the boy asked while sitting on the floor crossed legged. I nodded my answer I was in too much of a shock to speak.<br>"Look let me walk you home, you don't know how many other pedo's are out there" the boy said standing up and putting his hand out. I put my hand out and our hands touched. I gripped onto his hand and didn't let go.

As we walked to my house, I didn't say anything to him. I kept on looking back around me every couple of seconds; I guess you could say I was getting paranoid.

We got to my house and he walked me to my front door, it was really sweet of him. He was about to turn around and leave but I stopped him by speaking  
>"Um thank you but if you don't mind, may I know your name?" I was a little scared asking him that, it made me sound weird.<br>"It's Wally, Wally Beatles and you are?"  
>"I'm Kuki Sanban" and with that he walked away without another word.<p>

I went inside, went straight to my room and then didn't come out until I felt safe


	2. Chapter 2

It has been about 2 years since a certain incident and I really haven't thought about it much, but it does pop into my head from time to time. I never told my parents about it, I guess it is for the best right? Well if I did tell them they would have called the police, then the police would have started asking me questions, questions I didn't want to answer and so on.

Today's the first day of grade 10; I guess I'm a little excited because I'm in senior school now. We should be getting a lot of new students. My friend and I wonder if any cute boys are going to be coming.

As I got to the school gate, I saw my friend Abby. She waved at me and I walked towards her. "Abby saw some cute guys" said Abby as I got closer to her  
>"OH MI GOD REALLY? I'm so excited"<p>

The conversation went on; we talked about boys and which ones we thought where cute. We walked down the hall way towards our lockers. But I stopped in my tracks, I saw a boy with the most amazing blond hair, he is tall (Note: he is like 16 here so he would be tall) and looked so cute.  
>"Girl, are you alright?" Abby said waving her hand in front of my face, and then followed my glance and she got a smile on her face. "Okay Abby agrees that he is yours."<br>"Who are you talking about?" I said turning my head but still keeping my eyes glued onto him.  
>"That boy over there," said Abby while pointing to him.<br>"Abby don't point," I said bringing her hand down, but it was too late. The boy was walking towards us, I started to panic, I walked to my locker and opened it up, putting my head into it so then he might walk past.

"Kuki Saban, is that you?" I turned around and looked at him with a weird look on my face.  
>"How do you know my name?"I asked, I guess I was a little bit concerned that I might have a stalker but other than that I didn't really care if he knew my name.<br>"You don't remember me, do you? It's me Wally, Wally Beatles" after he said his name, I went into shock and my eyes widened. This was the boy that saved my life and without thinking I hugged him.  
>"Thank you, thank you so much. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here today," I let go of him and just looked at him. He still had his blond hair and I could see that he had emerald green eyes.<br>" it's no problem, anyone else would have done it. Anyways I have to go, talk to you soon." and with that he walked away.

I stood there for a moment wondering what just had happened. Before today I never thought I would see Wally again and now I see him it's such a surprise.

I was in so much thought that I didn't see Abby walk up behind me. "Girl, what was that all about? Abby saw you hug him," Abby finished talking and put her hands on her hips.  
>"Nothing, he's just an old friend I thought I would never see again, but hey here he is at my school," I started to laugh like it was nothing but a stupid little joke.<br>"Okay, well Abby has to get to class. Seeya Kuki,"

I got my books and walked to class only to see a familiar face.


End file.
